


Yes Daddy

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Come Eating, Feminization, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan is ordered by his sugar daddy to put on a skirt and be prepared to play when Phil gets home from work.





	Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by two anons I got on Tumblr asking for cum play and Dan in a skirt.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr on October 10, 2015.

It was 17:07pm on a Friday which meant Phil would be home in just eight minutes exactly. Dan of course was already in position on Phil’s bed. As was custom for Friday’s, Dan had put on the clothes Phil put out for him that morning before he left for work and was in the position Phil had written on a note which he always left on top of the pile of clothes. Today’s outfit was something very new to Dan, something he’d never worn before nor had he ever considered it.

A skirt.

When Dan walked into Phil’s bedroom at a quarter before six, the first thing he saw was a red plaid mini skirt. He picked it up and saw a black, lacy thong laying under it with matching thigh highs. Next to the skirt was a white button down top and a black tie. The note Phil left him read:

_Leave the top three buttons undone, have the tie tied loose around your neck. Be on your hands and knees when I get home. Don’t stretch._

Love,

Daddy

He quickly followed all of Phil’s instructions, wanting to be a good boy for his daddy. Dan was in position earlier than usual since he’d been told not to stretch himself; an odd request as Phil rarely wanted to take the time to do it himself. But Dan didn’t question it, just doing as his daddy told him to.

At precisely fifteen minutes after the hour, Phil walked into the bedroom. He didn’t acknowledge Dan at first, instead taking off his suit jacket and tie. When he finally did turn to look at his bed he smirked when he saw Dan. “Good boy, you followed my instructions. I was afraid the skirt would be too much for you,” Phil murmured as he walked over to the bed.

Phil always allowed Dan the option to refuse an order if it ever made him uncomfortable, something Dan had only done once before.

“Yes daddy, wanted to be a good boy for you,” Dan responded. He turned his head a fraction to look back at Phil and his eyes widened when he saw the bulge in Phil’s pants. “D-daddy, you’re already hard?”

He chuckled and stepped out of his shoes before kneeling on the bed behind Dan. “Oh yes baby, I’ve been looking forward to this all day. Couldn’t wait to see your precious ass in a skirt.” Phil gave a hard slap to Dan’s ass, causing the younger boy to lurch forward as he wasn’t expecting it.

Dan moaned loudly and bit his lip. “I’m glad I could please you,” he whispered.

Phil ran his hands first over Dan’s legs, admiring the smooth texture of the thigh highs that fit Dan perfectly and complimented his tanned skin nicely. He dipped his hands under the skirt and groped Dan’s round ass.

Dan let out a soft whimper at this and squirmed slightly. He felt incredibly exposed wearing the skirt, well aware that the thong he wore beneath it only just covered all of him. Although Dan wasn’t expecting it, he was finding himself getting turned on from the skimpy outfit he was wearing.

“Does my little boy like this?” Phil asked, hands still on Dan’s ass.

Dan just nodded and pushed his ass back towards Phil.

“Would you like to know what I have planned for you today?”

Dan nodded again and moaned softly for effect.

Phil got up from the bed and opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a small egg-shaped vibrator and a thick dildo, grabbing some lube as well. Phil put the items down on the bed next to Dan to let him see. “First, I’m going to put this inside of you,” he said, pointing to the vibrator. “And while that’s in I’m going to fuck you with this,” Phil continued, now pointing to the dildo. “How does that sound baby?”

He licked his lips as he looked the toys over, nodding quickly in response. “Yes daddy, that sounds very nice. Please do it.”

“If you insist,” Phil smirked, picking up the items and resuming his previous position behind Dan. He pulled Dan’s underwear to the side and rubbed a small amount of lube onto the vibrator before pushing it in slowly. Phil picked up the remote that controlled the small toy and immediately turned it onto high, not wasting time with the lower levels.

Dan cried out as the intense vibrations hit him suddenly, causing him to shake slightly. He adjusted his arms to better balance himself, not wanting to stumble and fall onto his stomach since he would be punished.

Phil picked up the rubbery toy and poured more lube onto the tip of it, letting it drip down before he rubbed it in. Although Dan hadn’t stretched today, it had been less than a day since Phil had last played with him so he wasn’t worried about hurting the boy.

He pressed it to Dan’s entrance and smirked as he saw Dan clench and unclench. “What is it baby? Do you want the toy inside of you?” Phil teased, to which Dan whimpered and nodded.

The toy slammed into Dan suddenly and he screamed out in pleasure, though mostly just from surprise. He was skeptical when Phil had instructed him not to stretch himself but now Dan understood; everything felt much better this way, so much bigger inside of him and much more intense.

Dan gripped Phil’s duvet in his fists as he struggled to stay in position, his knees now shaky. When Phil angled the dildo so it made the vibrator press hard into his prostate, Dan’s knees gave out and he fell onto his stomach.

“Bad boy,” Phil scolded. “Get back up!” He didn’t let up however and was instead fucking Dan even harder with the toy. When Dan didn’t make any attempt to move, Phil lifted up his skirt and spanked him hard. “I said, get up!”

He whimpered from the harsh spank and somehow gathered the strength to get back up on his hands and knees.

After a few minutes of Dan struggling to stay up while Phil spanked him and thrusted the toy quickly, Phil pushed on Dan’s back between his shoulder blades, allowing him to press his chest into the mattress which made it much easier to keep his ass up in the air. “Oh thank you daddy,” Dan whispered, relief washing over him.

Phil smiled, for a moment forgetting that he was supposed to be giving Dan pleasure. He looked Dan over and studied the young boy. Although Dan had been with him for a few months now, Phil never got tired of looking at him. He was well aware that Dan often felt self-conscious, but he couldn’t see why. Dan had gorgeous brown hair that curled in the most adorable way. He had eyes to match and naturally tanned skin.

He gave a sharp slap to Dan’s ass as he noted the paleness of his bottom, contracting beautifully with the rest of his body. Though the skin was starting to turn a lovely shade of pink from being spanked.

Dan shuddered when Phil smacked his already slightly sore bum. Before he’d met Phil he was never aware he had a pain kink, however in the months since meeting Phil he’d discovered he had plenty of kinks he didn’t even know existed until Phil introduced them to him.

“Shit,” Dan hissed, suddenly aware of how close to his orgasm he was. This brought Phil out of his thoughts as well and he focused back on the situation at hand. Phil left the dildo inside of Dan and yanked off the thong he wore, leaving all of Dan now completely exposed. “Oh, oh daddy,” he whispered, his breathing shaky now.

Phil started to move the toy in and out of Dan again and used his free hand to hold the panties under Dan’s cock. “Be a good boy for your daddy and come onto the panties.”

He blushed at Phil’s words but nodded, a few seconds later doing just as Phil asked. Dan pulled at the duvet, his chest arching up off the mattress. “Fuck! Oh fuck! Daddy, daddy daddy!” he cried as he came, coating the black thong in his thick, white cum.

When Dan’s orgasm ended, Phil made sure all of his cum was on the thong and moved to Dan’s side. He held the fabric in front of Dan’s face. “Clean up your mess,” Phil ordered, his voice an octave lower than normal.

Dan didn’t hesitate. He turned his head and started licking up every last drop of the white substance, not stopping until the panties were entirely black again.

“Open up and show daddy you’ve swallowed.” Dan opened his mouth wide and lifted his tongue up so Phil could check. “Such a good boy,” Phil cooed.

He tossed the thong towards his hamper and petted Dan’s hair. “Would my baby boy like me to turn the toy off now?” Phil asked him softly.

Dan nodded and smiled sleepily up at Phil, worn out after his intense orgasm. “Yes please daddy.”

Phil obliged and turned the vibrations off as well as removing the dildo from the sleepy boy, leaving the small vibrator deep inside of Dan. “Daddy is going to leave it in for now, in case he decides to play again later.”


End file.
